I’m Hot For You
by Kimmychu
Summary: Who’s hotter, Don Flack, Jr. or Danny Messer? Mrated only due to nekkid Danny.


**I'm Hot For You**

Fandom: CSI:NY

Author: Kimmychu

Rating: FRAO (but only for a nekkid Danny)

Pairing: Danny/Flack

Content Warning: Hot stuff, coming through!

Spoilers: Nada.

Summary: Who's hotter, Don Flack, Jr. or Danny Messer?

Disclaimer: Them red things belong to me. You'll see.

**(Oooo.oooO)**

Author's Notes: This is what happens when I've had too much noodles for my own good. Or something.

**(Oooo.oooO)**

Danny's face was flushed. It caused a huge grin to spread across Flack's face.

"So … ya ready to _give up_, Messer?"

The CSI's tear-filled, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, glowering at Flack.

"_You first_."

The homicide detective sniggered. Then he sniffled loudly. His face was feeling rather warm too, and he hoped he didn't visibly show. He sat opposite Danny on the bed, his lanky body rigid with tension and stimulation.

"I've had … eight." Flack smirked wickedly. He blinked to clear his eyes. "You?"

Danny was starting to breathe faster. His mouth dropped open, then he drew another hissing breath between clenched teeth. "Nine."

"_Bull_. I _saw_ you. Ya only had _eight_, like _me_."

The CSI let out a low cackle. "Bet you're gonna _blow_ on the _ninth_."

Now Flack's own blue eyes narrowed in a challenging frown. "Oh _yeah? _We'll see 'bout _that_."

The taller detective took a deep breath, straightened up and thrust a hand downwards between them.

"Oh, _yeeaah_, I'm _so_ gonna _win_ this, babe," Flack murmured in a husky tone.

Danny's tongue flitted out. The shorter man's hands were like claws digging into his knees.

Flack snickered once more. His lover's face was so red, it was the same color as the cayenne pepper he'd just taken out of the bowl placed between their crossed legs.

"Oh yeah, _oooohh yeah_, no stupid _chilli's_ gonna beat _me!_"

Flack chucked the four-inch-long pepper into his gaping mouth.

The instant his teeth crunched the pepper in half, it was all the homicide detective could do to not scream his head off at the unbelievable hotness that exploded in his mouth. A high-pitched whine managed to escape anyway. One sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. He hastily chewed, his scrunched up eyes watering, his handsome visage contorting in comical ways.

And obviously Danny thought the agony he was suffering was hilarious. The CSI's amused laughter made for a soundtrack that rose his blood pressure as quickly as the hot stuff going down his throat.

"_Bwaaaaaaaaaahhh!_"

Flack coughed for over a minute, his hands fisted into the cotton softness of his pajama trousers. Holy _shit_, that was pure torture of his damn tongue. His lips must be the size of sperm whales by now.

Danny was still laughing uncontrollably when Flack finally got his body under control, lying on his side on the bed sheets and rolling here and there, feet cycling in the air. Flack sniffed once, rubbed at his moist eyes with the back of his hand, then placed his hand back on his thigh. His fingers dug deeper into cloth. A naked Danny twisting sinuously on his bed always did heat him up faster than any pepper could.

"_Well_," Flack rasped after a while, thanking God the burning sensation had faded some. "I _swallowed_ it."

The shorter detective, now merely chuckling now and again, rolled onto his tummy, propping up his head on the palm of his hand. He lifted one eyebrow at Flack.

"Which means …" Flack crossed his arms over his robust chest. "Me, _nine_, and you …" He suddenly pumped his arms in the air in a demonstrative action of victory. "_Eiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhttttt!_"

Danny made a derisive snort, but he was smiling anyhow.

"_C'mon_, Danny, it's _your_ turn."

The CSI wiped his nose. "Fine. And I'm _still_ gonna beat ya."

Danny jumped back into a sitting position. The bowl, with only three red peppers left in it, bounced as he did so. To Flack's amazement, Danny plucked out two.

"You, nine, and me -" - Danny opened his mouth wide - "_Ten!_"

Even Flack's toes curled inwards in sympathy as he watched Danny valiantly munch on the notoriously fiery hot cayenne peppers. His lover's face had become so crimson, he was half-afraid steam was going to virtually rush out of Danny's ears. He also got the point of why Danny had laughed so hard when _he_ was eating the pepper. All of Danny's old man expressions, as Flack affectionately nicknamed them, were out in full play.

There was no sound in the bedroom, apart from Danny's chewing and sniffling. Tears were running down Danny's chipmunk cheeks.

Danny stopped chomping on the peppers.

He swallowed visibly.

Flack gasped.

Now, it was absolutely silent.

The homicide detective angled his head to one side, staring at the other man.

" … Dan?"

The CSI looked torn between wanting to keel over in a faint and horking up everything he ate in the last half hour.

Danny's cheeks suddenly ballooned.

Flack's eyes widened till they were wide as saucers.

_Uh oh_.

Flack leapt away just in time to avoid Danny spitting out the remaining, mashed up bits of pepper still in his mouth into the bowl. The next thing he knew, Danny was up on his feet, stomping his feet on the floor like he was running in one spot, ineffectively fanning his stuck out tongue with his hands.

"MILK! MILK! _GIMME MIIIIILK!_"

Of course, the way Danny had his tongue out like that, it sounded a lot more to Flack like, "MHIK! MHIK! _GHIHMEEH MHIK!_"

"_Wha? _I don't understand what you're sayin'," Flack replied between irrepressible cackles.

Danny hollered incoherently and noisily rushed out of the bedroom, leaving a tall detective bent over with his hands on knees, laughing his butt off. It was around two minutes later that a calmer Flack sauntered out to the kitchen, where Danny was probably drinking his fourth cup of cold milk from the fridge by now.

Flack sniffed.

"You okay?"

Danny, sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter, wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. Those things are fuckin' _hot_."

Flack smirked. He reached out for the half-full glass of milk in Danny's grip, and Danny let him take a gulp or five from it. _Damn_, did that help his mouth and throat feel better or what.

"Milk? Thought water already did the trick."

"Nah." Danny got off the chair and rubbed his nude body against Flack's, nuzzling his face into Flack's broad chest and wrapping his arms around Flack's waist. "Water makes it worse. Dairy stuff like cheese, ice cream and cold milk's one of the fastest remedies for hot pepper mouth burn. 'Cause casein, which is a protein found in milk, will break the bond between capsaicin and the pain receptors in yer mouth."

The taller man chuckled. He finished the milk, then placed the empty glass on the kitchen counter nearby. Ran his hands down the smooth curves of Danny's back to the man's rounded bottom.

"Danny," Flack said into the CSI's spiky hair.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't even think for a moment I'm forgettin' that I _won_." Flack snickered.

Danny bit him on the shoulder, just hard enough that he would really feel it.

"_Owww!_"

The homicide detective grabbed the shorter man by the upper arms and shoved him against the kitchen counter. Danny grunted, but he didn't struggle. The wide grin on Flack's face said a thousand words.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a second. Flack had no idea if it was all the pepper he ate making him hot and sweaty, or that Danny had spread his legs and was pushing their groins close together. Chances were, it was a dash of the former, and a freaking dollop of the latter.

"S'only fair if ya ate two more like I did," Danny said with an obvious pout.

"Heh." Flack threaded his long fingers through Danny's brown hair. "Don't deny it. Ya know I'll be the winner anyway if I did."

"Real full a' yerself, aren't ya?" The CSI ran his tongue over his lower lip. His blue eyes were half-lidded.

"It ain't that at all, babe." Flack stroked a thumb against Danny's goateed chin. "I could eat all the peppers in the universe, and I'd still be hot for only one thing."

Danny's lips curled up in an impish smile. "Oh, yeah?" He looked at the taller detective from beneath his eyelids. "And what's that?"

Flack smiled in return. "Don'tcha know?"

Flack lowered his head, brushing his full lips against the other man's.

"I'm hot … for _you_."

**Fin.**


End file.
